


A Sick Yoongi

by FrenchBaby



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchBaby/pseuds/FrenchBaby
Summary: Yoongi is someone who cherishes his sleeping time. A lot. Maybe too much sometimes. But not being awake on a working day fourty minutes after your alarm has rung is unusual."Suga? Hey, time to get up now, you overslept?"You sit on the edge of the matress and shake the bubble of covers a bit. A distant groan errups from somewhere. You grab the edge of the blanket and pull it towards you but small pale fingers immediately snatch it back down."Don't wanna go, I don't feel good." He mumbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small story of a fluffy boy who needs his partner to take care of him when he gets sick.
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated,
> 
> Stay healthy,
> 
> Clo

\--------------------

Yoongi is someone who cherishes his sleeping time. A lot. Maybe too much sometimes. But not being awake on a working day fourty minutes after your alarm has rung is unusual. Your boyfriend knows when it is time to sleep and when it is time to get ready.

You drag your slippers on the wooden floor of the corridor to your shared bedroom.

When you push the door open, your eyes fall onto the big lump created by the blanket where the said man is supposed to be. Your reach it and poke where you suppose his head is hiding.

 

"Suga? Hey, time to get up now, you overslept?"

 

Nothing. You are starting to think something is wrong.

You sit on the edge of the matress and shake the bubble a bit. A distant groan errups from somewhere. Good, at least he is alive. You grab the edge of the cover and pull it towards you but small pale fingers immediately snatch it back down. You chuckle and force the blanket back to reveal your boyfriend's messy hair and scrunched face.

 

"Don't wanna go, I don't feel good." He mumbles.

"Come on, don't be a child, you have a mixtape to finish!"

You barely hear what he replies, wether it is a properly constructed answer of disagreement or a bunch of grumbles but it is clear to you he is not going to stand up.

You almost yelp and immediately remove your palm when you lay it on his hair to brush it in place. His face is burning hot.

 

"Yoongi are you alright?" You worry.

"My head's throbbing and my chest hurts." He replies burrying his face in his arm.

You sigh. The winter weather eventually had tackled your boyfriend's immune system.

"Do you want to have a shower to cool down? We are going to spend the day together here I can work at home anyways."

"Only if we shower together." The young man mumbles in the crook of his arm taking you aback.

"That's not funny!" You snap back hitting the big blanket, "Come on now I am going to make some coffee."

Yoongi's chuckles make you even more flustered and embarassed. You storm out of the room, your face as hot as his.

 

After a minute, you hear him call out for you in a muffled voice. You drop the fork in a ringing voice and rush inside the bathroom. But your worry immediately turns into laughs when you see him standing in the middle of the bathroom, struggling to take his clothes off, head stuck in his shirt.

If he was not sick, you certainly would have laughed harder. When Yoongi is sick, he could be mistaken as drunk but in a less annoying version and cuter, which sometimes makes you feel like a mom taking care of her toddler.

You ubutton his shirt and unclaps his earrings, carefully leaving them on the shelve above the sink. Your soft manners calm him down and he let his hands fall on his sides. By the time you find the right temperature for the water, his head has dropped along with his eyelids hidden behind his blonde fringe. You smile softly, reaching your hand to caress his warm head, bringing him back on Earth. When you are sure he is going to be alright, you let him finish to undress and shower while you go back to cook breakfast.

 

The bowls tingle on each other when you make your way back to the bedroom careful to not spill anything standing on the tray. You place it on the covers and at that exact moment Yoongi walks out of the bathroom with dizzy steps. You join him and wrap his hair in a soft towel to make sure his state doesn't get worse. Your eyes fall upon your boyfriend's face. His peachy skin seems so white compared to the redness of his round cheeks and his smal lips are slightly parted, surely to enable some air to reach his lungs. His lids are once again half closed.

You take his small hand in yours and you both sit under the warm blanket of your bed, your breakfast between you.

 

"Are you sure you want to stay? Won't your boss be mad at you?" Suga worries but without much conviction. He knows he cannot try to argue when your decision is taken and if he is completely honest with himself he doesn't want you to leave his side.

Fortunately, your answer is the one he expected, he would have never found the strengh to talk you into staying.

"I want to keep an eye on you until you fully recover, I know you will try to sneak to your laptop to work and this is out of question. Plus I called my boss, don't worry about that. I am happy to take care of you." You smile stirring his coffee with medicine. Thin clouds swirl above the cup everytime your spoon draws a circle in the dark liquid.

Yoongi simply let his head fall onto your shoulder without replying. You place his mug in his delicate fingers resting on his lap, careful to not burn someone, and grab yours. The heat stings your palms a bit.

You pull your gaze off Yoongi's feather-like lashes to close yours, sighing in contentment.

 

"Thank you." Suga murmurs in the silence of your home, eyes still closed and temple still resting on your shoulders a moment later.


End file.
